Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens Watch The Happytime Murders/Grounded
In Lawson's bedroom, Lawson was feeling bored. Lawson: Man! I'm bored. I wish there's something I can do. What should I do? I know? I'll go to the cinema to watch The Happytime Murders! But first, I will call my friend Gelman. Lawson picked up a phone and he called Gelman. In Gelman's house, Gelman heard his phone ringing, and then he picked up a phone. Gelman began to answer the phone. Lawson: Hello, Gelman! Gelman: Hi, Lawson! What's up? Lawson: The Happytime Murders was on at the cinema today. I was wondering if you're coming today. Gelman: Oh sure! I love to! Lawson: Okay! Good! You should tell Mundy and Skeens about this too. Gelman: Okay then, I'll tell them! We'll meet you in the cinema! Lawson: Okay! See you there! So Lawson put down the phone, and he went off to the cinema. Later, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens made it to the cinema. Then they went inside it, and they approached the clerk. Movie Clerk: Hello folks! What movie do you like to see? Lawson: We would like four tickets to see The Happytime Murders. Movie Clerk: OK, that would be five dollars. Gelman: Here's five dollars. Movie Clerk: OK, enjoy the movie. Lawson: Oh boy, this is going to be a great movie. Come on, guys! Let's go watch this movie! So Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens went off to the auditorium. Then they arrived at the auditorium and sat together, and they were ready to watch The Happytime Murders. Lawson: This is going to be a funny movie. Gelman: Yeah, it certainly is. Mundy: Yeah, this is funny! Skeens: I agree! This is so funny! Hahahahahahaha! After watching the entire movie, Lawson and his friends came out of the cinema, feeling happy. Lawson: Wow! What a great funny! Gelman: It sure is funny! Mundy: This doesn't whomp at all! Skeens: Wow! That was awesome! Maybe we can watch it again sometime! Lawson: Now that's more I like it! Suddenly, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens got caught by his parents, who were extremely angry. Lawson: Oh no! It's our parents! Gelman: We're screwed! Mundy: They're going to kill us! Skeens: What are we going to do?! Lawson's dad: Erwin! Gelman's dad: Gelman! Mundy's dad: Conrad! Skeens' dad: Greg! Lawson's dad: Did you boys just walk out of one of those dodgy movies we specifically forbade you from seeing? Lawson: Uh... The Happytime Murders? Lawson: Oooooooooooooooooooooh! How dare you boys watch The Happytime Murders! That's it, all of you are in big trouble! All of you will be grounded when you get home! Especially you, Erwin! Come on, Erwin! Let's go home now! Gelman's dad: You too, Gelman! Let's go home now! Mundy's dad: You three, Conrad! Let's go home now! Skeens' dad: Your four, Skeens! Let's go home now! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens went home in disgrace. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were very upset with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I can't believe that you went to the movie theatres to watch The Happytime Murders! We're very disappointed with you, Erwin. You disobeyed us. Lawson's mum: We just heard that you are going to do that! Lawson's dad: You know that movie is Rated R! It has nothing but foul language and toilet humour! Lawson: But that movie's funny. I like it. Lawson's mum: We don't care! That movie is a very bad movie ever! Lawson's dad: And to reinforce that notion, we're grounding you for a week with no TV, no pocket money, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Lawson's mum: Go to your room right now. Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents were very upset with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, I can't believe that you went to the movie theatres to watch The Happytime Murders! We're very disappointed with you, Gelman. You disobeyed us. Gelman's mum: We just heard that you are going to do that! Gelman's dad: You know that movie is Rated R! It has nothing but foul language and toilet humour! Gelman: But that movie's funny. I like it. Gelman's mum: We don't care! That movie is a very bad movie ever! Gelman's dad: And to reinforce that notion, we're grounding you for a week with no TV, no pocket money, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Gelman's mum: Go to your room right now. Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's parents were very upset with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, I can't believe that you went to the movie theatres to watch The Happytime Murders! We're very disappointed with you, Conrad. You disobeyed us. Mundy's mum: We just heard that you are going to do that! Mundy's dad: You know that movie is Rated R! It has nothing but foul language and toilet humour! Mundy: But that movie's funny. I like it. Mundy's mum: We don't care! That movie is a very bad movie ever! Mundy's dad: And to reinforce that notion, we're grounding you for a week with no TV, no pocket money, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Mundy's mum: Go to your room right now. Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Skeens' house, Skeens' parents were very upset with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, I can't believe that you went to the movie theatres to watch The Happytime Murders! We're very disappointed with you, Greg. You disobeyed us. Skeens' mum: We just heard that you are going to do that! Skeens' dad: You know that movie is Rated R! It has nothing but foul language and toilet humour! Skeens: But that movie's funny. I like it. Skeens' mum: We don't care! That movie is a very bad movie ever! Skeens' dad: And to reinforce that notion, we're grounding you for a week with no TV, no pocket money, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Skeens' mum: Go to your room right now. Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Mundy Joey as Gelman Brian as Skeens Young Guy as Movie Clerk Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Simon as Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Belle as Gelman's mum Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Grounded Stuff